


【贺红】权力动物 ABO

by ynxmr



Series: 權力動物 [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 權力動物 03莫律師與賀助理的故事。帶妳們飆車一路飆到動物園，啊不，幼兒園。





	【贺红】权力动物 ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *強A強O  
> *先走腎後走心的狗血套路  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

03

“你可以用我的浴室。”莫关山平复了喘息，故作冷漠地说道。  
贺天张张嘴，想要说点什么缓解一下尴尬的气氛，——不过他们两人之间好像也没什么可说的——，于是胡乱抓了把头发，光脚走进浴室。他将花洒的水温开到他能承受范围内的最低温度，一手撑住钢化玻璃制的光滑冲凉间墙面，任冰凉的水流沿着黑发滑落。他一向不齿Alpha倚仗属性对Omega做下流的小动作，可他一时的冲动差点让他违背了自己的原则。  
Omega。  
火辣的Omega。  
果然。  
贺天关上水，呆呆地看着防滑垫下的水哗啦啦流走，感到下腹依旧胀痛无比。  
他深吸一口气，伸出右手抚摸性器，认命般上下撸动着。

其实莫关山对于这场荒唐性事的结果已经十分满意了，虽然他还不太清楚贺天遗留在他身体里的少量信息素带来的临时标记能够维持多久，但是这一切好过频繁地服用甚至注射抑制剂。

嗯。  
是这样的。  
才不是因为贺天那家伙技术很好呢。

莫关山听着浴室中传来的水声，意识有些游离。他敏感地嗅到了Alpha隐约逸出的诱人信息素的味道，甚至还夹杂着对方低沉的喘息，这让仍处于发情期的Omega不禁有些心猿意马。  
他躺回床上，忍不住绞紧双腿。发情期后穴流个没完的液体让莫关山很难保持冷静。

释放过后，他起身抽了几张纸巾，咬着牙把方才身上遗留的精液擦拭干净。  
待情欲的余烬燃烧殆尽，莫关山想起自己还有工作要做。于是他光脚下了床，感觉地板有些冰凉，跳到地毯上翻找起拖鞋。过大的动作带得他腰酸不已，他不得不站在地毯上缓了很久。  
这该死的发情期。

莫关山从衣柜里拿出一身崭新的棉质睡衣套到身上，感觉肚子有些饿。他想起厨房还有昨天剩下的煮牛肉，就一瘸一拐走进厨房，打开电锅将锅里的牛肉加热。  
他两手按住案板又缓了一会儿，期间又一次感叹贺天可怕的腰力，这让他内心微微有些不一样的感觉。  
休息完毕，他又一手扶腰一手抓起电脑走回卧室，准备继续工作。鉴于他的腰臀实在酸痛难忍，他索性趴到床上，继续起草他作为法律顾问、为贺氏集团此次董事长换任时面临的财务纠纷准备的文书。  
贺天不知什么时候出了浴室，站在莫关山身后。他腰间围着浴巾，大大咧咧光着上身，方才强势的Alpha信息素此刻显得温柔许多。  
不过莫关山太过专注于工作，似乎完全忽略了对方的存在。

白天给姓贺的老子卖命，晚上又给姓贺的儿子压。  
这样一个恐怖的念头突然闯进莫关山脑海中，这让莫关山心里升腾起一股诡异的感觉。这种诡异的感觉伴随着他的走神，使大脑里不该有的奇怪想法越来越多。  
莫关山感觉自己双颊微微发红，于是推开电脑，把脸埋进柔软的被子间，长长地发出一声叹息。  
贺天居高临下看着莫关山的一系列动作，觉得对方有点好玩。  
莫关山微微侧脸，这才发现贺天的存在。他也懒得说话，破罐破摔冲Alpha翻了个白眼。

这次莫关山受雇于贺父，起因在于贺氏董事长换任，将由贺呈继任。贺天深知自己年少轻狂，浮躁心性近期之内怕是难以妥善经营贺氏各中事务。不过他倒也乐得轻松自在，可以任性妄为做一些有趣的事。  
比如，贺天看着莫关山，不由勾起嘴角，比如调戏一下自家律师。  
于是贺天弯下腰，试图拿嘴唇去碰莫关山。莫关山把头一歪，堪堪避过对方的亲吻。  
贺天知道自己之前的行为越界，让莫关山有些介意，不过他并不打算因此放弃。他还是顺势贴住了对方脸颊，轻吻着，缓缓散发着他迷人的信息素。  
正处在发情期的Omega根本受不了这些，莫关山的身体不住地颤抖，他用力呼吸着，渐渐感受到身体内部传来一阵亢奋与期待。——他竟然可耻地期待着面前这位半小时前差点永久标记了自己的Alpha的进入。莫关山对此感到沮丧，不过与内心的沮丧相对，他的身体在Alpha的挑逗下渐渐亢奋起来。  
莫关山试图避开贺天热辣的视线，不过贺天并不给他机会。  
贺天一手钳住对方下巴，猛地堵住对方唇瓣，狠狠吸吮着。另一手探到莫关山睡衣下方，抓住对方下身，指甲轻轻搔弄顶部的小洞。  
莫关山的眼神开始变得茫然，他拼命想要忍住什么。快要冲口而出的呻吟涌出喉咙，变成一声沉重的咳嗽。

莫关山不是个滥交的Omega，事实上，今天以前，他从没同任何一个Alpha、Beta，甚至Omega上过床。可是今天，就在今晚，他一连两次沉溺在Alpha的挑逗下，而且是他最最厌恶的、妄图以属性优势压制Omega的恶心Alpha。  
可是对方的笑容太具迷惑性，在这个Alpha的注视下，莫关山Omega的本能叫嚣着，下身被肆意套弄，后穴也空虚得要命，全身的血液似乎下一秒就要突破血管的桎梏被对方点燃。  
莫关山将右手手掌拍在贺天肩膀上，紧实的腰肢不受控地抬起，迎合着对方套弄的动作磨蹭着。  
贺天感受到莫关山身体的变化，得意地加重了亲吻，手下的动作也更加用力。  
莫关山大脑一片空白，他的手掌沿着贺天手臂肌肉的线条向下移动，划过胸膛、小腹，同样来到对方下身，隔着对方被体液打湿的浴巾用力抓了一把。  
贺天的呼吸瞬时加重，他深吸一口气，快速解开浴巾。  
莫关山感觉自己的脸颊更烫了。他迅速将手收回，双臂攀住贺天脖颈，下身用力挺动着。  
房间里的气氛暧昧到了极点，Alpha和Omega的信息素交缠着，连气温好像都上升了五摄氏度。  
“莫律师，你摸得我很舒服，为什么要把手收回去呢？”贺天将下巴抵在莫关山肩膀上，缓缓吐气。  
“啊……”莫关山正努力压抑住呻吟，此时听到Alpha低沉的喘息，难受地发出一声破碎的低叫，“别……别说话……”  
贺天没有再逼对方，他将自己的性器探到莫关山浴袍底下，将抚摸对方性器的四指张开，伸长，将自己的性器也包裹进掌心，指腹来回剐蹭着两人性器圆圆的肉头。他脚尖撑住床面，享受着对方高热的体温和胡乱的磨蹭。

Alpha与Omega之间的性无疑是畅快的，尽管没有标记，尽管只是面对面互摸，都已经让双方十分满足了。这对不屑通过信息素强迫Omega、反而钟情于Alpha之间强势的性事的贺天，以及不想被Alpha标记、一心想要通过抑制剂独立过活的莫关山来说，都是非常新奇的体验。  
新奇，而又让双方欲罢不能。

*

两人同时吐出一口粗气。  
贺天低下头，看着莫关山轻轻颤动的睫毛，把手从莫关山浴袍下面拿了出来，从床头抽了两张纸巾，一边漫不经心地擦拭掌心，一边欣赏着对方低垂着头、耳尖红透的模样。  
莫关山觉得自己心跳快得吓人，一种奇怪的感觉涌上心头。他知道这与Alpha信息素的干扰有关，可是面对一个强大如贺天的Alpha，他是完全不知所措的，只好一把推开贺天，掩饰地冲进厨房。  
贺天好笑地看着莫关山惊慌失措跑开的样子，深吸一口气，再次压下叫嚣着的欲望，翻身下床去找莫关山。

 

TBC


End file.
